gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Desert Eagle
A Desert Eagle egy pisztoly a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban, a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben és a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. A GTA V-ben a Hawk & Little gyártja. Csak a játék gyűjtői, illetve next-gen kiadásaiban lehet hozzáférni. Előbbi esetben a fegyver ingyenes, utóbbi esetben pedig játékbeli pénzbe kerül. Leírás A Desert Eagle a legerősebb pisztoly a játékokban, ám ez a tárkapacitás rovására megy. A San Andreasban 7, a GTA IV-ben és GTA V-ben 9 golyó van egy tárban. A sebzése viszont páratlan: a San Andreasban alacsonyabb lövész szinten is két golyó elég egy célpont ellen, Hitman szinten pedig egy golyó végez páncélzatot nem viselő ellenféllel; viselővel pedig 2 golyó. A GTA IV-ben autóból is lőhetünk vele (mint a többi pisztollyal), bár a 9 töltényes tárja nem túl szerencsés, csak kivételesen ügyesen célzó játékosoknak. A pisztoly lövési sebessége (tűzrátája) magasabb, mint a San Andreasban. A San Andreasban (és a GTA V-ben) a .50 kaliberű Desert Eagle, a GTA IV-ben a .357-es mintájára készítették a pisztolyt. A GTA V-ben külön jelenik meg Combat Pisztolyként és Pisztoly .50 néven. Az előbbi nem Desert Eagle, mert inkább a H&K P2000K kompakt pisztolyra hasonlít, az igazi az utóbbi, de az csak a speciális vagy gyűjtői kiadásban található meg. Helyszínek San Andreas Megyeszerte megvásárolható az Ammu-nation boltokban, emellett megtalálható az alábbi helyeken: Los Santos * Playa Del Seville - A város délkeleti csücskében, egy drótkerítés tövében Whetstone * Az Angel Pine Junkyardon, a raktár délnyugati végében (ahol a betonkeverő is áll). San Fierro * Garcia - Zero RC boltja közelében levő sikátorban. Tierra Robada * Bayside Marina - In corner of wall behind house from the Gant Bridge, head north until you reach Bayside, and take the first right you come to. Follow the winding road round and take the first left. Immediately after turning left, look along the left side of the street for a row of posh white houses. Head behind the third house, and look along the back wall. The Desert Eagle is in the corner of the wall to the far right. Bone County * Lil' Probe'Inn - Under solar panel in trailer park. From the Fallow Bridge, cross the bridge and take the third left at the fork in the road. Turn right and pass under the railroad tracks, and look along the right side of the road for a trailer park opposite the Lil' Probe Inn bar. Head towards the trailer park and the Desert Eagle is under the middle solar panel on the east side of the trailer park. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City mindhárom fegyverkereskedésében kapható $1500-ért, minden újabb tár $100-ba kerül. Little Jacob nem árul ilyen pisztolyt. Dukes * Francis International Airport - Can be found at the oil refinery on Tudor St on a platform between two rows of oil refining towers. There is a ladder on the north side of these towers to reach the platform. * Charge Island - Can be found underneath a walkway ramp on top of an oil storage tank in the oil refinery under the East Borough Bridge. It can be easily reached by jumping onto the tank from the Charge Island off-ramp before the toll booths from the Broker side. Bohan * Bohan Industrial - Can be found on the westernmost segment of the uncompleted Northern Expressway. It can be easily reached by helicopter, or by taking a series of stunt jumps across the various segments. Algonquin * The Triangle - Can be found on the wall of the balcony of the west side of Grand Easton Terminal, nearest the Columbus Ave construction site. * City Hall - Can be found on the ground near some planters at a café off Union Drive West. * North Holland - If you decided to kill Playboy X in the mission The Holland Play, he carries a Combat Pistol. You can collect it after you dispatch him. It will not be dropped if you assassinate Playboy, only if you kill him before he reaches the door. Alderney * Alderney City - Can be found on a large electrical wire spool in the third berth of the old ferry terminal off Asahara Rd. You can only see the orange glow of the pistol, since the actual piece is clipped in the spool. * Acter Industrial Park - Can be found on top of the oil storage tank closest to the Alderney State Correctional Facility on Storax Rd. GTA V * Az Ammu-Nationben kapható, $600-ért. Érdekességek *. en:Combat Pistol de:Desert Eagle es:Desert Eagle fi:Desert Eagle fr:Desert Eagle it:Desert Eagle nl:Desert Eagle pl:Desert Eagle pt:Desert Eagle ru:Боевой пистолет Kategória:Fegyverek Kategória:GTA San Andreas fegyverek Kategória:GTA IV fegyverek Kategória:GTA V fegyverek